Talk:Episode 3175
Protection I really hate to bring this up, and I know it doesn't help to point it out and complain about it. But, can someone PLEASE protect this page. It's been vandalized more than eight times over the past two months by some anonymous vandal who keeps coming back under "peanut gallery" usernames like Mario & Yoshi and Wattamack7. Again, I'm sorry to complain, but I just think this has gone on for TOO long and I feel something has to be done. -- Jon (talk) 04:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, Jon, that's actually a good thing to point out, since a lot of us might not be aware that that was going on. One of our admins should be around soon to deal with it. -- Ken (talk) 05:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks for pointing it out, since we see reverts but with the recurring nutjobs, if you haven't been following the activity from the start, it's not always clear if they're targeting a specific page when it's an episode (since the numbers all look pretty alike). Looking at the history, the only edits in at least three months have been vandalism and reversion (by various hands in the latter case). Since this is a target, then yeah, we'll make it admin only at least for the time being. It doesn't seem like there's much to add to a complete 90s episode guide anyway, but if anybody does have a legit change, they can bring it up here and an admin will see to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, it's done, at least until the issue is resolved. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of protecting pages so bad contributers can't get to them... but the only problem is that it won't let ME edit the page at all (I'm not sure if protected pages are only allowed for admins to edit them). Wattamack4 21:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::Alex, read my comments again. I explained that as the drawback and I said in my comment that it would be admin only (the only other option is to block new editors from editing, but if it's a target and the editor sticks around, well...) Do you actually have a change to make to the page? Just list them here and an admin will add them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, sorry, didn't realise you had listed that down (I guess I just have a bad habit of skidding through the paragraphs sometimes...). But no, I don't; I was just mentioning how any page that is protected won't let me edit, but I get the idea now. Wattamack4Alex ::::::::Basicly, to put it simple in my last post, I thought it was a bug that was only happening with me. But again, I get the idea. Wattamack4 23:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::::Well, it's too bad I couldn't add something to this episode page, but Jon sure has a good point about how we'll never know if another vandal is going to go ahead and put something silly on this page. BTW, I was going to add something to this page, but since it won't let me edit the page at all, here's something that an admin might add to this page, like Alex said: ::::::::An EKA for the sketch where Grover gives a brief explanation of here and there. . -- Max (talk) 01:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I also have an EKA for the cartoon where a pig sings "There Are Chickens in the Tree" until a rooster tells him that chickens don't live in trees. -- Max (talk) 16:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I was going to make a change to this page, but I'm currently unable to since it's protected. The change would have been to include a link for the song "Here We Are" (from episode 3153). Also, it's been over a year since this article was full protected; are we keeping this way for a longer time period? The vandalism seems to have faded, IMHO. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 23:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Full protection removed by Oscarfan. Thanks. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 03:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC)